Engineer
The Engineer is essential in any squad. They can help support the squad by helping to re-supply ammo, heal fallen teamates, and even call in airsupport. While not a formidable fighter, they are crucial to any squad wanting to win a fight Tech Weapon MULTI-MINE The MM is the ultimate tool for the Engineer. What appears to be a regular mine is actually a multi-tool that can be used for a variety of situations. The MM has several setting which can be chosen from, depending on the situation: Flash Mines explode in a large, blinding flash (larger than flash bangs), which blind anyone in the vicinity. EMP Mines explode, sending out an Electro Magnetic Pulse, disrupting any enemy electronics or vehicles, rendering them useless. Tag Mines explode in a splash a slightly radiated liquid, tagging anyone caught in the blast and making them visible to friendly players for a period of time. SPECIAL AMMO There is the usual ammo cost for the mine and an addition Scrap Metal cost, depending on the MM setting. Skills Emergency Re-Supply At the rank of General, an Engineer can call in an Emergency Re-Supply. Doing so will call in the Supply Trucks before their set delivery time in order to gain the Resources sooner, rather than later. However, calling in the Supply Trucks early will only net you a percentage of normal resources (50%?) and cancel the next supply run. Therefore using this skill should only be used in an emergency. Note: If there are any other Generals on the server, they are notified of the intent to call in an Emergency Re-Supply and must concent to it's use before it can be used. Air Support An Engineer with the Air Support skill is a vital member of the team. The engineer can call in for supply drops, allowing his team access to ammo. If the Engineers team has successfully captured the airport, they will be allowed to call in air strikes and Med Evacs. Scavenge Scrap Metal This skill allows Engineers to scavenge for Scrap Metal (SM) from certain objects in the game world. When the skill is active, any objects that can be scavenged for Scrap Metal will be highlighted. The Engineer can approach the object and a value in SM will be shown on screen. The process takes several seconds, and a successful Scavenge with net the value of SM and add it to the players Resource Pool. Hack Supply Crates Using this skill with give the ability to access enemy supply crates, which would otherwise be inaccessible. The process takes several seconds, after which any supplies left in the crate can be acquired by the hackers team until the supply crate is hacked by the enemy, destroyed, or the supplies run dry. Barrier Set Using Scrap Metal from the players Resource Pool, an Engineer can build a small temporary barrier on any road on the map. The barrier is not indestructible, and will break down if enough damage is sustained. Using a barrier can slow incoming enemy, providing time to flank or overtake them. Mounted Gun Placement This skill will allow an Engineer to build a machine gun mount barricades, fortified emplacements, or even certain civilian vehicles. Any player with a heavy machine gun can utilize the mounted gun placement, allowing for better accuracy and less recoil when firing. Emergency Band Radio This skill is vital to any squad wanting to find where help is needed so they can contribute. After acquiring this skill, the Engineer can access the Emergency Band menu. Category:Skills